


The opposite of me

by crystalcooper



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: 6x16 coda, Coda, Episode: s06e16 Coda, Episode: s06e16 East Meets West, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Poetry, possibly bad poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcooper/pseuds/crystalcooper
Summary: Just a bit of fluff.
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Kudos: 28





	The opposite of me

It was late. Kent had gone home and Angela had retired to the guesthouse for the night, but Jane and Maura were still up, sprawled on the sofa all wrapped up in each other, talking softly about everything and nothing.

\- Those words, your poetry.... They were beautiful, Maura. Thank you. - 

\- I wrote nothing but the truth. - 

\- Yeah I know. Still, you are good at this writing stuff. - 

\- You don't need to sound quite so surprised. - 

\- I'm not! No actually, I am a bit surprised that you managed to keep away from rhymes. I thought the call of anything symmetrical and mathematical would be too much for you to resist. - 

\- .... I didn't. - 

\- Sorry what? - 

\- I didn't manage to keep away from rhyming verses. I wrote two poems for the assignment, one in free verse and one with rhymes. -

\- Are you talking about that "thing" you read to me yesterday? - 

\- No, not that. It's something I wrote earlier today. - 

\- Ok, go on then. Let's hear it. - 

\- Jane, I'm not sure... - 

\- Please? Pretty please? - 

\- I don't have my notebook... - 

\- Oh come on, it's you Maura. I know you remember it by heart. -

\- Fine. But you can't laugh. -

\- Cross my heart. -

Maura cleared her voice, then started reciting, looking straight into Jane's eyes.

\- We are alike

in many things

we think in sync

we laugh in sync

we trust each other

in everything.

If you're the heart

then I'm the mind

if you are harsh

then I am kind

if I am coolness

you are the fire

if I am reason

you are desire.

There is an opposite

to every pole

there is a half

that makes us whole

And I can see

and feel it's true:

the opposite of me

it's you. -

Jane was watching Maura with a soft, loving expression on her face.

\- Well? Do you like it? - Maura asked.

Jane just leaned into her and caught her lips in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry (no I'm not)


End file.
